


The Daily lives of Cai Xukun and Wang Ziyi (and friends)

by kisekiryouta



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, idol producer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekiryouta/pseuds/kisekiryouta
Summary: Cai Xukun and Wang Ziyi basically parenting all of their friends + Uncle Jungjung is always ready to lend a helping hand. Some Love Triangles and drama arrives, uh oh what’s a power couple got to do?





	1. Chapter 1

Cai Xukun was never a domestic person, sure he can be a bit of a mother hen but it all ends with that. But for Xukun, their little apartment was an exception to this rule, despite the fact that he never really appreciated cleaning things hence getting dirty, this place was what he could really call their home. He started to move around the furniture and dusting off the appliances with a goofy smile on his face. 

‘Everything needs to be perfect. Ziyi would be happy,’ He smiled. 

Xukun blasted off a loud song on their stereo, and continued vacuuming his way around their flat. 

•••••••• 

Wang Ziyi is a very responsible and hard working man, and his dedication to his job paid off quite well because he was let off early from his work and rehearsals for a job well done and he can’t wait to see his Kunkun at their home. 

He jogged excitedly towards their apartment, his brows raised when he heard some loud music coming off from their door. He gently opened the door and nudged it a bit, what he saw made him smile and melt like an utter fool. 

Cai Xukun was wearing a pink apron with a print that says ‘I’m the queen here’ while singing loudly to Dancing Queen with matching sexy and energetic moves. He swayed his hips while singing ( more like screaming) albeit a bit off tune but with a grin on his face. He never noticed the big ball of fluff running towards to hug him because of his adorableness. 

“Ooff—-“

“Why the hell are you so cute hm?” Ziyi nuzzled against his neck.

“Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALREADY?!” Xukun tried to wriggle out from Ziyi’s cuddling, his face hued with red.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He playfully nipped his ears.

“I-stop giving that pout! Aish! Of course I’m happy to see you! N-not just this way though! I’m still cleaning you know, and I still have this weird apron you got from Nongnong!”

“It suits you well,” Ziyi chuckled.

Xukun continued to pout in irritation

“I love you Cai Xukun, pink fluffy apron and all,” Ziyi kissed his cheeks tenderly.

Xukun harrumphed, but was trying to bit down his smile which he failed to do so, “ And I love you as well Wang Ziyi, you tall boogie!—Now get off me!”

Then suddenly they heard a loud crash which made the lovers startled from their embrace making them part.

“Mommmaaa! Nongnong is heeereeee! Me want some hugs! I’m very saaad!” A voice cried in distress from their doorstep. 

Ziyi and Xukun’s eyes widened at the sudden intruder named Chen Linong, namely the little baby of their group waddling towards them. 

Linong rushed off to the both of them, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s not what it looks like! I swear!”

A heaving Fen ChengCheng who was trying to catch his breath panted heavily after running off after the cute little guy hiding behind the twin towers.

Ziyi hid NongNong behind him while Xukun just raised one of his eyebrows, one of his hands on his hips. His face set in a frown, his lips curled in distaste. Nobody hurts his baby NongNong, even if it's one of their friends. All in all, he looked very intimidating and terrifying. 

“Explain.” 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected guests arrive

Fan Cheng Cheng trembled as he stared at Cai Xukun’s very imposing stare. He couldn’t help but wince when his eyes accidentally glanced over Wang Ziyi whose face darkened in suspiciousness and a hint of anger surfaced lying beneath his usually calm eyes.

“Well? I’m waiting for that explanation Cheng,”

Xukun’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he gulped as he meekly nodded his head in submission.

“Let’s not talk over here at the door step, come, let us continue this on the living room,” Ziyi guided all of them towards their leather couch while still hiding a red faced tear streaked Nong Nong behind him. They haven’t sat down when suddenly the door burst open once more.

Xukun closed his eyes forcefully while tugging his hair in irritation. 

‘Now what? This is supposed to be a very relaxing day for me and Ziyi,’ He sighed ‘What the hell is going on?’

A very panicky Justin Huang entered the room followed by the Z squad namely Zhengting, Zeren, Zhenghao and Zhanjing. His eyes immediately connected to his Momma Kun, his eyes widening.

“Gege! Kun-gege! We just saw NongNong-laoshi running and crying outside the café! Then we saw Cheng-ge running after him we go so worried w---” Justin Huang finally saw Linong who was clutching Ziyi’s shirt and Cheng Cheng who looks like he’s about to be sentenced to death, “Oh. Oh, they are already here. I thought they ran off somewhere” He laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

“These guys were lounging in the coffee shop when they saw Nong running off from Cheng Cheng, and they got really worried. I actually left the café for a while to Xiao Guei and Huba, they’re quite concerned as well,” Zhengting explained as their sudden arrival.

Xukun nodded his head in understanding and tilted his head as gesture for them to come in.

“Well, you guys might as well find a seat. Kun’s already about to interrogate Cheng here,” Ziyi chuckled as he ushered the rest of the boys inside.

Cheng Cheng paled even more, his mind was brought to halt when the rest of his friends suddenly barged in the flat, but now he was brought back to reality by Ziyi’s words.

Xukun and Ziyi sat beside one another, Cheng Cheng facing them while Nong hidden behind Ziyi’s back. The rest of the guys found their way to seat on the love couch near the leather sofa, Justin sitting together with Zeren and Zhenghao being squeezed together by Zhengting and Zhangjing who are currently low key giving glares with each other. Haohao just held both of their hands and gave them a gentle smile to which the guys immediately swooned over. Justin just rolled his eyes while Zeren chuckled. Kun eyed them affectionately before he turned to his evil mode while facing Cheng.

He was about to speak when the doorbell rang once more.

“Seriously? What the hell is going on here?” Kun grumbled under his breath his eyes glinting dangerously. Cheng seeing his annoyance, scooted backwards over the sofa. Ziyi placated him by patting his head softly,  while whispering ‘I’ll go check it’ as he stood up.

Ziyi opened the door and to his surprise, it was Li Yan Jun who was there together with his goofy smile unaware of the current tension inside the apartment.

“Yo bro, what are you doing here man?” Ziyi asked wonderingly his head tilting in confusion.

“I was just going to give you these files, I forgot to give them to you earlier in the studio. I know I probably interrupted something between you and Kun so I brought something to appease him,” Yan Jun chuckled while Ziyi smiled in confirmation and took the files from Yan Jun briefly scanning the content.

“Nah, don’t worry about it the rest of the guys are actually here,”

“What? What are they doing here? They all know Sunday is a no-go day here right?”

“Something happened with Nong and Cheng. Zhangjing’s actually here, want to come in?”

“Might as well, I need to drive that guy later to our parent’s joined family dinner,” Yan Jun nodded.

“Your relationship with each other is just really weird you know? I mean, you guys are engaged right? But he likes Haohao?”

Yan Jun just laughed affectionately, “When you love someone, you’re always willing to sacrifice a few things for them.”

“Well, amen to that brother.”

The two entered the eerily calm household, the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Xukun’s glare was unwavering, and it only broke when Ziyi and Yan Jun entered the living area.

“Yan Jun just brought me some files from the studio,” He waved the file in the air, “I invited him inside since he’ll need to drive Zhangjing later as well for their family dinner. He also brought some macaroons for us to share later.”

Xukun nodded in understanding but looks a bit more calmer with the mention of sweets, Cheng Cheng is already thanking the heavens for Yan Jun bringing those damn macaroons to Xukun. Yan Jun took the seat beside Zhangjing on the floor, and Kun took this as a sign to start his interrogation.

“Now, Fan Cheng Cheng. Let’s get back to business.”


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And trouble ensues once more

“A-Ac—“

“I-it happened when I visited Cheng in his office today,” A meek and hoarse voice interrupted Fan Cheng Cheng from speaking. Linong was currently twiddling his thumbs, his head face down. The rest of the group turned to him and Ziyi placed his arms around their little Nong Nong to urge him to speak.

“I finished grading my student’s work earlier from school, and I-I decided to pay him a visit and-and give him a small surprise,” Nong bit his lips as he tried to suppress a shudder, “But I guess I was the one who was surprised when-when,” Tears started to flow once more in his already red rimmed eyes and Xukun leaned forward towards Ziyi to hold Nong Nong’s hand in his. “When I s-saw that woman on his lap and k-kissing him,” Nong is now on full mode crying, Ziyi is trying to calm him down while Justin stood up from his seat and gave him a big hug. All eyes turned towards Fan Cheng Cheng in an accusatory glare.

“It wasn’t like that okay! I-I swear!”

“Then please fucking explain to us, why the fuck is there a woman in your fucking lap giving you a fucking kiss,” Xukun’s eyes were glazing with anger and his fist trembling.

Fan Cheng Cheng flinched at the cold and cutting words of Kun, and he nodded his head meekly.

“I-it was actually a girl sent by my mom urging me not to be gay,” he sighed, “ I just learnt this morning from my jie jie that mom sent someone here and was trying to set me up. They never liked that I actually turned out this way y’know? The girl got there and started forcing herself on me, I was trying to push her off and she suddenly lunged at me and sat on my lap and started clawing my face,” Cheng turned to angle his head and showed a few scratch marks on his cheeks near his ears, “I was fighting her off when Nong suddenly entered the office, when-when I saw his face looking betrayed and his eyes widened in pain,” tears started to spring up from Cheng Cheng’s eyes, “I immediately ran after you Nong! I wanted to explain so badly! I love you very much, and it just pained me to see you think that I can actually betray you!” Cheng sobbed.

“Well how can’t I think that way?! You are extremely handsome, girls and guys follow you around, you’re rich and you are especially kind!” Zhengting snorted at this, Nong ignored him and continued, “A-and who am I? I’m just Chen Linong! A grade school teacher with a middle grade salary! The only thing I can offer is my smile, and who wants that?!” Linong screamed.

Xukun actually winced from the loudness of Nong Nong’s voice, and Ziyi placed his other arm around Kun to soothe him. Haohao and Zeren flinched from the scream and Justin who was still hugging the crying Nong was startled from his embrace.

“I want it! I want your smiles! And that’s not the only thing you can offer! Do you know how many fucktards I have to fight over for you! You’re sweet and kind, and handsome and gentle, and your smile lights me up every goddamn time! How the hell can you think that way?!” Cheng Cheng screamed back. “It is I who cannot offer anything, I just have looks and money. But I am very hollow inside, Nong. Extremely hollow, until I met you.” Cheng wiped his tears, his lips trembling.

Zhangjing buried himself in Yan Jun’s side as he felt tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Jung Jung and Hao Hao are already both crying in each other’s arms.

“That’s not what your mother told me you know,” Nong whispered.

There was an eerie silence.

“W-what?” Cheng asked, confusion written on his face.

“Do you want to know why I immediately doubted you when I saw you with that girl? Because your mother often went to the school and gives me pictures of you with another women! I never believed her! I took all of her hurtful words because I love you and when I saw you with that girl earlier, I felt my world shattered.”

Fan Cheng Cheng looked distraught, pain written on his face.

“She dared to do that?” He whispered to himself. “T-that’s it. I’m going to call her right now and cut off all ties with her,” He declared.

The rest of the boys looked up at him in alarm, Xukun and Ziyi remained silent while observing the people around them.

“N-no you don’t have to. I-I believe you,  and I’m sorry for not thinking things through,” Nong cried, he buried himself in between Ziyi and Justin’s hug.

“No you don’t have anything to apologize, if that happened to me I’ll probably be living in panic and paranoia that someone will take you away from me. I’ll call her later and tell her that I’m done with her. I’m really really sorry Nong Nong. I really do love you. Very very much.” Cheng whispered.

Yan Jun gulped, he felt that this was too personal and intimate but he cannot move from his sitting position because Zhangjing is still clutching his side, crying.

“Go on then, hug each other.” Xukun nudged Cheng. Cheng immediately breathed a sigh of relief, if Xukun already gave the go signal then everything will be okay.

Fan Cheng Cheng stood up from his seat and took Linong into his arms and hugged him very tightly.

“ I love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you as well Cheng.”

The boys smiled and gently patted their eyes wet from tears, but for Xukun this interrogation is far from over.

“Sit, we still need to talk about a few things,” Kun commanded and everyone immediately fell back into their seats, Justin finding back his way towards Zeren side and Cheng pulling Linong into his lap.

“It was very good that this was resolved quickly, but I just want to say that if you two hadn’t been keeping information from each other then things wouldn’t have gotten this far,” Xukun sighed, “Communication is always important regarding a relationship and Ziyi and I learned that the hard way. You know that I’m all very protective of you,” The boys nodded their head unanimously, “ So I want you guys to be open to us and to your respective partners when shit like this happens. Nong, when Cheng’s mother started confronting you, you should have said something either to me, or Ziyi, or Cheng or Zhengting,” Kun continued.

Nong Nong nodded his head sincerely at his Momma Xukun.

“I understand that you are scared but we cannot protect you if we do  not know what is happening, okay?” Ziyi smiled gently at their little baby.

Linong stood up from Cheng’s lap and hugged both Xukun and Ziyi.

“Thank you for always being there for me, and for always opening up your home to all of us,” Nong grinned as he blushed.

Xukun smiled affectionately and patted his head softly.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, really,” Cheng scratched his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

“It’s fine. You guys are always welcome here, we’re quite a dysfunctional family you know,” Xukun patted his back while chucklinh. “And I’m sorry for scaring you as well, just know that if you really pull shit like that I won’t hesitate to end you.” Xukun warned.

 “Noted,”Cheng Cheng laughed and shook his head.

Everybody stood up and hugged the two of them while others patted them on the back. 

"Tell us if something like this happens okay Cheng Cheng? The cafe is always open for you, and I'm always willing to lend an ear" Zhengting side hugged Cheng Cheng, Justin appeared from his side and nodded his head in approval. "We'll always be ready to help ge," Justin added with a cute smile on his face.

"Don't keep secrets like this from me anymore Nong Nong okay?" Hao Hao hugged his best friend while wiping some tears on his face, Nong nodded fiercely and hugged him back. 

"You guys keep your relationship all lovey-dovey alright? You two scared all of us big time! My God." Zhanjing exclaimed, while Yan Jun laughed heartily and nodded his head towards the two. 

Suddenly Xukun pulled Cheng aside while the others continued their giddy mutterings and non-sense noises of cheering and screaming.

"Cheng, you and me have to talk about your family's hostileness towards you being homosexual alright? We'll talk bout it some other time, I know how rough it is okay. But for now, treasure your time with Nong Nong," Xukun whispered at him and gave him an encouraging and warm smile.

Cheng Cheng suddenly felt warm from the love and care he was receiving from his friends. He really was lucky finding all of them, they are not just his friends anymore, they are family. He smiled to himself.

Suddenly, Justin raised his hand. Kun raised his brows towards him in a questioning manner.

“ I actually have a problem as well ge. I- I actually just ran away from home last night?” Justin chuckled nervously and grinned sheepishly at the crowd.

Xukun nearly choked, and Zhengting actually choked.

Ziyi was just staring at him wide-eyed and Zeren was looking at him as if he had grown three heads.

Nong and Cheng were both frozen in each others embraced, staring at him shocked at his sudden confession.

Yan Jun just rolled his eyes at all of his friends drama, while Zhangjing coughed in surprise.

“What the hell just happened Huang Minghao?!” Xukun screamed.


End file.
